


never have I ever

by verity



Series: sweet dreams are made of this [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Everyone Is A Consenting Adult, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jen and Derek blow Stiles's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/gifts), [blue_rocket_frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rocket_frost/gifts), [whiskey_in_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_in_tea/gifts).



> ALL BLAME AND LOVE TO ASHE & SCOUT, AS PER USUAL.

"So I never really got—" Stiles inhales sharply as Ms. Bl—Jen, she's not his teacher anymore, that would be—pushes a slick finger between his cheeks. "I never got why your bed was, like, downstairs, dude."

Derek has another bed upstairs now, and they mostly use this one for pack cuddle piles, the couch pulled close to catch the overflow. The couch is halfway across the apartment now, a crushed bag of Doritos wedged in one corner, Derek in the other. The last time Stiles looked over, he had his pants unzipped, but his hands were still gripping his knees, indecisive. They didn't exactly—negotiate this. Just, everyone went home after they played Never Have I Ever, and Jen said, "Really, Stiles?" but directed her raised eyebrow at Derek.

"We've never actually had sex on this bed," Jen says, normal, conversational, like that's a thing you just—say, with your fingers fucking someone's ass, and your boyfriend watching from across the room. "First time for everything."

"Hey, I've had sex before," Stiles says, although that was with Allison, for emergency life-saving purposes only. "Not in a bed, though."

Jen adds another finger, stops to pull his hand away when he tries to reach around for his dick. "Who'd you do it with, anyway?"

"I could have done it with lots of people, in bathrooms, in cars, or something," Stiles says, pushing back on her fingers. She's getting in deeper than he ever has on his own, knows just where to—fuck— "You don't know."

"Sure, you could have," Jen says. Then she leans down and bites his neck.

There's a sharp gasp from the other side of the room, and yeah, Derek's _definitely_ jerking off now.

—

There was a party, earlier. Technically, the party is still going, because they haven't started cleaning up or anything, there's still streamers and plastic cups and paper plates scattered all over the place, the Twister mat spread out on the floor, the TV flashing its "nothing connected, FYI" message because Isaac turned off the Wii but didn't bother with the flatscreen. Everybody graduated this year, Jen finished up her two-year Teach for America gig, and nobody except Aiden and Deucalion and Ennis died, so it was kind of an all-purpose celebration where all of the werewolves aside from Derek got trashed on cheap vodka they ran through a Brita pitcher four times and spiked with wolfsbane. Nobody remembered to save some for the humans, so Stiles drank ginger ale all night, adding more and more maraschino cherries until it started to taste more like corn syrup and red 40 than ginger ale.

Stiles doesn't know why Derek has a giant jar of maraschino cherries in his fridge, but he also doesn't know why Derek keeps lube in one of storage bins under the pack bed. Derek is a man of mystery.

Who is jacking off while his girlfriend, who used to be Stiles's _English teacher_ , is fucking Stiles in the ass. He ate her out earlier. She tasted good after the ginger ale, sour and real, and she gave great directions. Stiles tried not to think too much about that. He's not really thinking about anything at all though, right now, because his brain feels like it's about to experience stack overflow, and his dick—

"No, you can't touch yourself," Jen says. "I'm getting you ready, okay?"

"For what?" If he doesn't come now, he's going to cry, Jesus fucking Christ. He's a teenage boy, he's experimented with masturbation, knows how to drag out a session until he's shaking with need, but that was nothing like this, this is actual fucking torture. "Do you—I have a condom, it's—it's in my pants, somewhere?"

"I've got one," Jen says. "But it's not for you, honey. I think it's my turn."

" _What_?" Stiles says helplessly.

She pulls out of him, and he feels empty, like she's Dementored his soul along with his brief, holy glimpse of the amazing orgasm on the horizon. "To watch."

—

Nobody brought up wanting to bang Derek during Never Have I Ever, because, come on, who among them hasn't thought about it (well, except Scott); they see Derek half-naked or whole-naked all the time. Isaac was the one who asked about Jen, though, and Stiles and Lydia were the only people who took a drink.

Lydia wasn't the one who stuck around at the end of the party, though. Nope, that was all Stiles. He thought he'd—pick up or something, get the cups together for the recycle bin, wrap up the leftovers. Jen was pretty serious about not picking up after anyone, she wasn't their mom, just their—hot teacher. Except not, now that the pack's all headed off to college, and Jen's going to do—something. Maybe she'll sign on again at the high school, but she hasn't said anything about it.

Jen's not Stiles's teacher anymore, but if she walks Derek through how to fuck him in her sweet, sharp voice, Stiles might actually die, not in the sexy Victorian way. That would be ironic, after the party and everything; one of the banners hanging from the rafters says "WE'RE NOT DEAD GO US," because Scott made it, and Stiles isn't thinking about Scott during sex, he's not, he's not, not when Derek Hale is about to put his dick inside him.

Derek. Derek and his dick. Which Jen is putting a condom on right now, actually, pinching it at tip before she rolls it up over him. "Wow," Stiles says.

Derek shoots him a weird look. Like, the whole thing is weird, but this is a weird look for someone who is about to put his dick in someone else, period.

"You're okay with this, right?" Stiles says, looking up, shifting on his hands and knees. "You don't—you don't have to do anything. You could just jerk off while I—or, or, whatever you—"

" _No_ ," Derek says, and holy shit, he's blushing, right up to the tips of his ears. "I—wanted to this. Before. Jen—"

Jen leans down to kiss Stiles quickly on the cheek, then gets up on her knees to kiss Derek, more slowly, on the lips. There hasn't been a lot of kissing so far, unless oral sex counted as Advanced Kissing or something; maybe that's on purpose. Stiles's enduring crush on Derek and hot-for-teacher fantasies were bearable because that's what they were, crushes and fantasies; he never thought either of them would reciprocate, because Derek wasn't into anybody like that at all except Jen, who made him intense and protective and then awkward when she got mad because he was too protective, and then all shy and flushed. Like he is now, flipping Stiles over to slide his dick in Stiles's ass.

Maybe Derek's dick is bigger than it looks, or werewolf magic, or something, because that was totally a normal condom but Derek feels XXL big, like Stiles's body is going to have to develop some kind of black hole inside to make room for him. Stiles would be okay with that. He feels all sensitive and tingly all over, Derek's staring at him intently, and Jen's rubbing Stiles's arm gently and making soothing noises. "Is this your first time doing this?" she says.

"Ungh," Stiles says, because words, what. His eyes sting, and, shit, he's crying. He kind of has to, though, everything's so—he feels like his heart is getting shoved out of his chest when Derek bottoms out. "So—"

Derek pumps into Stiles a few times before he leans down and says, "you feel so _good_ ," and, well, Stiles is eighteen.

He comes so hard jizz gets on his chin and… maybe falls asleep a little.

—

The next time Stiles opens his eyes, Derek and Jen are fucking next to him on the bed. She's on top, one hand braced beside his head and the other on his neck, and Derek's just gazing up at her, lips parted, panting while he palms her breasts. It's so much hotter than everything Stiles has ever thought about; his dick twitches against his thigh. Jen just rides Derek, takes and takes and takes, and then when she starts to shudder and shake, she bends down to whisper in Derek's ear. Whatever it is, he comes like _that_ , spine arching up off the bed, a low whine spilling from his throat.

"Oh my god," Stiles mumbles.

—

After a while, Derek gets up, doesn't bother to get dressed first. Stiles stares at Derek's butt while he wanders off toward the kitchen. Derek has some kind of werewolf thing about nudity, where he doesn't care and Stiles has always tried to not care, too, but—he's all shiny and sweaty and muscled, and Stiles looks his fill. Much like he'd stared at Jen's breasts earlier, all pale and gorgeous, one a little bigger than the other. Jen's beautiful, Derek's beautiful, they're both beautiful. Stiles isn't too sure why they just had sex with him.

Jen slings her arm around him. "Is this weird?" She sounds a little uncertain.

"Nah." Stiles moves closer, tucks his head against her shoulder. "It was—totally awesome, okay. I _cried_."

"That was impressive," Jen says. "I was proud of myself."

Stiles grins. "Even better than the embarrassing fantasies I totally just admitted to everyone I know, fuck."

"Me, too," Jen says to the top of his head.

It takes Stiles's muzzy, sex-fogged brain a little bit to decode that. In the meantime, Derek comes back with a water bottle and a towel, and soon they're all clean and snuggly and less dehydrated in the middle of the pack bed. Which—feels more right than Stiles ever expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876548) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
